Mikan The Black Cat!
by yuina-chan14
Summary: Taihen! Mikan's body get changed to the cat she's fallen onto natsume! What will happen next? CHAPTER 5 is here!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello minna-san! This is my first Gakuen Alice fanfiction so please be nice! This fic will take the time when the character's were in 10th grade and oh, sorry if there's any wrong grammar, this is REALLY my first fanfiction I ever had!

yuina-chan

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice. This great series is belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

Chapter 1 : "The Beginning"

"Shoot, I'm going to be late! I REALLY shouldn't sleep very late last night!"

There is it, Mikan Sakura (15), running very fast like she was a horse around the corridor that lead her to the classroom.

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!

Her footstep make a loud sound every second she had.

Suddenly, she got stopped by student from other class.

"Sorry Sakura-san. This ladder way can't be used for some time, please.."

"I DON'T CARE! I'm going to be late if I had to search another way! Now, BUZZ OFF!" Mikan roared to the student before he could finished talking, pushed him away, and jumped the line that blocked her way, before she suddenly felt that she was lost her balance. Her eyes widened and saw a figure no other than a black cat.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Mikan screamed as she 'flying' and landing dramatically to the ground

"Sakura-san!" The boy jumped out to see what happened to Mikan.

------

_'Am I… die?' _

_' No! I haven't! Thank God..' _

_'But.. I bet something wrong with me, I jumped, and.. wait, how about the black cat I had crushed onto?' _ Mikan opened her eyes slowly and looking for the poor cat.

_'Hey.. It's the boy I roared before, why is he shaking my body vigorously? Didn't he see that I already awake? Hellooo?' _

Mikan suddenly silent for a while.

_'W… Why can I see my body was being shaken by that boy? It's REALLY REALLY strange' _

Then she looked over her body. She realized that she has a pair of pointy ear, a body covered with a jet black fur, a tail, claws, and she stand with 4 legs.

She felt like a she had a dream.

_'I.. I… Did my body was changed into the black cat's body? NO WAY! HEY BOY, THIS IS YOUR FAULT THAT MADE ME JUMPED THE LINE, do something, idiot!' _

But her voice just turned into an irritated meow.

The boy frowned his eye and looked at the cat -- errr I mean Mikan,

"Stop make that stupid annoying meow, bad luck yet cursed animal." He said in angry tone.

_'WHAT DID YOU SAY!" _

He disobeyed Mikan and continue calling and shaking Mikan's body, hoping she would wake up soon.

----

"What was happened?" Narumi-sensei, who was hearing Mikan's scream, tapped the boy's shoulder before his eyes widened when he saw Mikan's figure lying beside the loud black cat..

" A black cat? What on earth a black cat doing here?" Narumi frowned his eyes.

"Anyway, bring her to the clinic now." He said to the boy.

"Sir!" The boy then bring Mikan's body on his back and rushed to the clinic.

"My, my… What was she did this time?" Narumi sighed and looked at the cat.

_'Sensei.. Senseii! Do you hear me? Of course you do, right!'_ Mikan said hopefully.

She jumped to Narumi's crossed arms, and he catch her.

But, what Narumi heard was…

"MEOW! MEOW!"

"What a loud cat, you musn't be here, because almost everybody here believe that black cat was a bad luck. So, lets go away from here, kitty" he said like he usually did his pheromone to Mikan's sensitive cat ears, eeww.

After walked for a while, Narumi decide to "throw away" the cat in the Northern Forest.

"Here we are," he said, "I have to go, see ya!" he waved his hand and walked away.

_'WAAIIT! HOW ABOUT ME HERE! HEYY! SENSEEIIII!' _Mikan yelled, but inside her heart he knew that Narumi wouldn't understand what she talking about and that hurt her much.

Hopelessly, she walked to the nearby tree and she was lost in her thought.

_'How long it will be like this? Hotaru, Iinchou, Ruka-pyon… what are they doing right now?' _

She felt like to crying, unfortunately she can't, in a case she's in the cat's body right now.

Suddenly she felt her body being lifting by someone and she looked at the guy that lift her.

His eyes frowned as he look at the cat's auburn eyes, then he sat under the tree, still let Mikan lying in his warm arms and began to patted her head.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

'Natsume..?'

-

-

-

-

A/N : Ahahahaha! sorry for the cliffhanger, Sorry this chapter was REALLY short (hey do you realize that I Capslocked all the word "Really?" hahaha) I'll try to update soon. If you like it, I highly reccommend you to REVIEW! Yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : GOODNESS! If you have been seeing my reviews, take a look at Hiyono-chin's review! She's very nice at revising my fic! Luv ya! I really appreciate your review, God, I REALLY have to listening my English teachers from now on.. altough I HATE her! (Hiyono-chin, can you replaced her, to be my teacher at English? XP)sigh and oh, soon I'll face my final test, maybe I'll update the next chapter a bit late... Hehehe... Just wish me luck in my test, guys!

And I should told you that the **cat's **gender was a **girl**!

Disclaimer : I can't own Gakuen Alice, heck to the reality

**Chapter 2 :This Can't Be Happen..**

_'Natsume... w...wha..? wait.. Why can he so soft with the cat while he's being so rude to me.. anyway..It's time to REVENGE, Mikan! But.. what should I do?'_

While Mikan were busy with her own toughts, Natsume looked at the cat.

"Oi, kitty"

"Meow?" Mikan turn her head to Natsume.

"Are you being bullied again by the other's, so you finally ended up here?"

_'No way, just that Narumi-sensei bring me here. I dont know what he want, either'_

He sighed and frown his eyes, "You're a noisy cat"

_'Any doubt, sir?'_

"Well.. You know.. Maybe our fate we're same.. at some way.. by being the 'Black Cat'," He said while start to read the manga he bought .

_'I'm Mikan, I'll really happy if only you **CAN** realize it' _Mikan closed her eyes and make a rest position.

_'Heck, It's tough to be in cat's body'_

"Avoid the black cat, they say.." Natsume whispered, but with her cat's ear, Mikan can hear him.

_'Natsume... what happen with him?'_

"Everybody around you just bullied you, because they think the black cats are bad luck"

Natsume grinned as he felt Mikan's silence.

"Am I right?"

_'No.. I.. mean.. You didnt talking about yourself, by being called "The Black Cat", dont you?'_

"Fate just play such tricks" he sighed again and looked at the blue sky.

_'What do you mean? Your fate are yours, and.. Black cats are black cats! There's no doubt about it! Wait... that make no sense...' _Mikan tried to explaining Natsume but her voice was no other from noisy "Meow, meow.."

Natsume closed his manga and lift Mikan "You really a noisy one, you know, looks like you understand everything I said. Remind me of someone.."

_'Heeeeeeyyyy...'_

"Anyway, I better head back. See ya" He put Mikan in the ground, stood up and began walking.

'_WAIT! Dont leave me alone here!'_ Mikan followed him

"Why are you following me? buzz off, now" He stared at the cat.

_'Buzz off? What the! Anyway, please let me be with you, bring me to my beloved Hotaruuuuu..'_

Mikan try to persuade Natsume, hoping he'll take her with him -- only for this time, at the cat's form.

"..."

"Do whatever you want, then"

---

Someplace in academy..

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan! Are you alright? Thank God!" Iinchou smiled and look very relieved.

"Iinchou, did this idiot already awake?" Hotaru said while carried a warm milk and some snacks in the tray, then she sit inthe nearby chair.

"Mikan, you really an idiot making a lot of people worried. Here, eat this, and you'll feel better"

The cat, that now in Mikan's body looked very confused with the situation around her.

Then she looked at the milk in the table, and -- drink it with her -- lick.

"Eeeww.. Mikan, what are you doing, fool? Disguisting"

"Mikan-chan! Oh, no. Is her head hit the floor pretty hard?"

"That make sense, Iinchou" Hotaru slapped her own forehead.

"Mikan, stop it, moron"

But the cat didnt listening what she said.

Later, somebody entered the room while Iinchou look REALLY panic.

"Is Sakura-san alright? I heard she was fallen from the stairs.." Ruka said with worried face.

"Actually she is, but there's something wrong with her, check it out--if you want to" Answered Hotaru pointing the cat that undressesd her uniform.

_Undressed? _

Ruka blushed and looked away, Iinchou closed his eyes with both of his hands, Hotaru fell from her chair.

"MIKAN! STUPID!" Hotaru soon shot her with Baka Gun, so the cat managed to stop unbuttoned her inner shirt that almost showed her upper breast.

"W..Why..Why are you did that, Mikan. Hurry buttoned your shirt, fool, and wore your sweater" Hotaru tried to said in a calm way she had.

"But..It's..Hot..In..This..Uniform.."

-Silence-

"Oh My God, she really need an intensive care now.." Ruka murmured, still blushing .

The cat then hardly buttoned her shirt, wore the sweater, and stared at Ruka

"W..What is it..Sakura-san?"

Suddenly her eyes brightened, then her lips flashed the cutest smile, rushed over toward Ruka, and..

Hugged him.

"I..Love..You..Ru..ka.."

Ruka blushed madly and getting petrified by her hug.

Anyway, Ruka had an ANIMAL pheromone.

"..Sakura..san?"

"Meow.." She tightened the hug.

"Well.. I dont know about this.." Hotaru shrugged.

"We should bring her to the hospital soon!" Iinchou scratch his head in confusion.

"No need to that, just another hit in her head, and she'll alright.."

"HEY!" Ruka and Iinchou yelled in unison.

---

From the distance, a pair of brown eyes noticed them.

Oh, I forget, there's a pair of flashing yellow eyes, too.

"..."

_'FOR THE GOD'S SAKE! WHAT WAS THAT CAT DOING WITH MY BODY! Damn, How should I face Ruka after this all!'_

Natsume frowned his eyes as he looked at the clinic's window that shows an image of "Mikan" hugged Ruka tightly

He clenched his fist and walked away, but still looking at the window.

_'Natsumenatsumenatsumeeeee! Please do something!' _Mikan said as she followed Natsume.

"Shut up, and stop follow me around. I DIDNT understand cat's language, either" Natsume said gloomily

_'But..'_

"I said SHUT UP!" He yelled, looked like totally pissed now, bangs covered his eyes and walked away, leaving the stunned Mikan behind.

-

-

-

-

A/N : aaaaaahh.. how y'all think about this short chapter? write it in review,'kay? Oh yea, if you dont mind, please visit my deviantart too at **yuina-chan. See ya in next chapter!**

(To Hiyono-chin : Did my English has improved a bit on this chapter?)


	3. Double Trouble!

A/N : Because you are so sweet, I decide to throw away my science book and typing fanfiction in this computer. Hiyono-chin, thank you very much.

Disclaimer : I'm not the owner of gakuen alice.

**Chapter 3 : Double Trouble**

"Sakura-san..umm..pp..please..sstop..lll...let me go.." said Ruka nervously.

"No" replied the cat as she smiled to Ruka (that make him blush madly)

"Because that accident, this girl start to have an intelligent of ape, just wait 'till Shoda saw this," Hotaru mumbled.

"...What can we do?" Yuu asked.

"Nothing, all we need is time.. maybe.."

"..."

"By the way Mikan, let Ruka go now, look like he has a high fever, you dont want to be affected, dont you?" Hotaru pointing at Ruka who petrified and has a color of tomatoes in his face.

"It's ok...as long..I..can be with..my..Ruka..ne, Ruka?" said the cat annoyingly.

"..." - (Ruka)

"Well, we should back to the classroom, the lesson starting soon..." Yuu looking at his watch.

"Yeah you're right. C'mon, Ruka, Mikan"

"yy..yeah.." Ruka replied, the cat still clunging in his neck.

Hotaru and Yuu sweatdropped.

---

_'If I'm in my own body, sure I'm crying badly now...' _Mikan walked with her head down,

_'I can do nothing now, maybe I'll back to my room...'_

She climbed the nearby tree so she reach the window to her room, soon she lying in her comfortable bed.

_'Hotaruu.. I missed you hardly...' _Then she closed her eyes for deep slumber.

---

"HOLY MOLY! LET RUKA GO, SAKURA-SAN! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Sumire yelled as she saw Hotaru, Yuu, and Ruka with Mikan clunging in his neck.

"No" The cat replied as she stuck out her tongue.

"You--INSOLENT WRETCH!" Sumire transformed in her cat-dog state and running toward Mikan.

But the cat let go from Ruka's neck and unleashed her 'wild' act and faced Sumire.

"So you decide to fight, eh? BRING IT ON!" Sumire roared and managed to attack the cat, but she easily avoid the attack and knock Sumire down.

The whole class become very crowded. Even some of them placed a bet who will win this fight with the jackpot of some free eat voucher in Central Town, while everybody supported each of they "fighter" like in World Cup (A/N : hey, I run World Cup and support Germany, anyway ).

"Heh, you're quite good... really unpredictable.." Sumire smirked as she stood up, "But I WONT allow you to won!" She jumped to the cat while the door opened.

"Ah, Natsume," Hotaru said in a cool way.

Silence engulfed the class.

"What make this class really crowded?" He frown his eyes and notice Ruka that look the cat and Sumire with worried face. Then turned to Natsume.

Natsume walked to his chair and sit with his usual position.

"AAAAHHH... NATSUMEEEEEEE!" Sumire turn into her normal state and rushed to Natsume.

"Co..ward" The cat mumbling and then grinned to Sumire.

"YOU!" Sumire twitched with her word, Natsume frown in confusion.

"Sakura-san, please, it's ENOUGH!" Ruka yelled, realize he's the point of this fight.

All of students eyes pointing on Ruka, Hotaru smiled.

"You really different today.. I dont like you act this way" said Ruka as he tapped the cat's shoulder and give his frowned eyes.

The cat suddenly felt silence for a while.

"Well, that's better" he sighed.

She looked deeply in Ruka's eyes, "Ruka..are you...really..hate...me?"

Ruka shocked as he saw tears fall from her eyes.

"N..No.. I didnt meant that..."

"..." Natsume looked at them, he suddenly felt strange and angry in some unknown reason looking at those two.

"Konnichiwa Minna-san! Sorry I'm late today, anyway, our happy lesson will begin now!" Narumi-sensei entered the room as he noticing some awkwardness engulfed the class.

"Ooow... Something happen.." he walked toward Ruka and the cat in center of other students.

He bent on his knee and smiled to the cat, "So you all right now, Mikan-chan?"

"sniff..Who..are...you..?sniff"

-silence-

"Dont acting like that Mikan-chan, its hurt!" Narumi break the silence.

"I..I really dont understand anything..when I wake up... I only knew..Ruka..."

"Oh boy.." Narumi look startled, the class began gasping, Ruka blushed, Natsume read his manga.

"Sensei, maybe she just need some rest.. she's acting strange lately" Said Hotaru.

"Maybe.. Imai, can you take her to her room? I give a permission in this case.."

"Sir, let's go Mikan,"

"No, I just..want to be with Ruka..even he hates me"

"I dont hate you, Sakura-san. For the God's sake. Anyway, you need to rest. Go to your room with Imai.."

"Okay.. if you say so..."

Hotaru grinned, "come on, then"

"Meow.."

---

Mikan opened her eyes slowly,

_'I'm asleep... well.. It's bored in here, better I'm out and looked the class... I really want to see Hotaru!' _She wake up and get out from the window.

---

Hotaru and the cat walk hand in hand. roaming around the corridors

"eerr...what's your..name..? meow.." the cat asked.

Hotaru stopped and stare straight to her eyes.

"You dont know me?"

The cat shooked her head vigorously then smiling wide.

Hotaru sighed "It's Hotaru, Hotaru Imai"

"Ho..ta..ru..?"

"whatever, this is your room, get in and REST"

"should..I?"

"Yeah of course" Hotaru pushed her inside the room, slammed the door, and head back to the class.

"hope she'll back to her normal self soon.."

---

Mikan jumped to nearby branch that leads to the windows of her class.

'_Why this class looks very quiet, considering it was Narumi-sensei's "happy class"?'_ Thought Mikan

_'Hey! Where's Hotaru? She didnt cutting class, did she?' _She added as she noticed the whole class.

'_By the way, I want to know where's my body now... wait.. Did she hang out somewhere with Hotaru? NO WAY! IT CANT BE!'_

Then she saw the class's door opened, and Hotaru entered the room.

_'Ah! There is she.. But.. She wasnt with my body!' _

"How's Mikan-chan doing, Hotaru?" Narumi asked when Hotaru sit in her chair.

"I already told her to sleep"

"Oh, all right then... Let's continue.."

Suddenly a paper plane landing on Hotaru's desk, realizing it was a message from afar desk, she carefully opened the paper to see what it about.

_'Imai, Is she alright?Ruka'_

Hotaru turn her head to see Ruka's smile nervously, she just give him a nod.

Ruka seems relieved with her answer, even its just a small nod, then he patted his rabbit's head (A/N :I read in manga that the rabbit's name was Izuko, but Mikan called it Usagin, that make the "Usagin" name popular.) and mumbling,

"What will happen if she turn back to her normal self?"

Natsume stare at Ruka from the corner of his eyes, then he stood up.

"Naru, I had to go to toilet"

Narumi sighed, he knew that Natsume wouldnt back and always cutting his class.

"Go away.."

Ruka look at Natsume and managed to stood up, but Natsume interrupt him to stood.

"Let me alone" He whispered.

"Uh..Okay..If that what you want" Ruka answered.

Natsume walk toward the door and slammed it.

_'That Natsume.. He's cutting class again, considering he already cutting previous class, he look like a real lazy pig now.'_ Mikan frowned her eyes.

_'Anyway, better I back to my room, maybe I can find the cat in my body and find a way to return to normal, ALL RIGHT!" _She said as she jumped down the tree.

---

"Meow.. I cant sleep with this body... yet the uniform..was..hot" said the cat.

She took off her sweater, so she now only wore her white inner shirt. This time she buttoned it. Then she jumped to the bed and hug the pillow.

"I want to back to normal state...but..if that happen..I..I afraid I cant be with..Ruka..." She blushed.

"But if I keep in this body.. I understand nothing about human things.. oh yeah..that reminds me..why last time Ruka yelled at me...this eyes let out some water..?" the cat rolled her body.

"Meow.. Maybe I can study about human from the out..side.." She wakes up and walk outside her room.

---

'_THERE YOU ARE KITTY!'_ Mikan yelled (err..meowed loudly?) as she reach her room's window, but she found nobody's there.

_'My God, dont tell me that cat wandering somewhere else and make a trouble with my body..' _

-

-

-

-

A/N : woohooo! another cliffhanger! Sorry, heehee.. this time maybe a bit late, because i'm on final test, anyway see ya in next chapter. wish me luck! and check my deviantart at yuina-chan. 


	4. The Mystery Revealed!

A/N : IT'S OVER! THE FINAL TEST WAS OVER! YAAAAYY! I wish I could soon in grade 9.. sigh.. But I worried about my MATH test, It's really hard. I hope I can turn back time and **KILL PHYTAGORAS!** How can he create such dammit triangle formula? Anyway, thanks minna-san, you still patient waiting and reading my fic.. sniff.. I'm so happy that words cannot describe.. (dasar orang baru..) well, this is chapter 4, scroll down your mouse!

Disclaimer : I'll may get killed if I dare to say "Gakuen Alice is mine!"

**Chapter 4 :The Mystery Revealed! **

"Ngggghh...It's so good outside the room..meow..I cant bear thinking about human..that locked himself..in their room..." The cat giggled. She lying in the grass under sakura tree near the dorm building, her long hair scattered in the ground. enjoying the nature around her.

"I hope.. Ruka was here...with me.." She closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Polka dots? Dont you used to be in your room, now?"

The cat startled, she suddenly take a sit position to see who's coming.

Natsume, with frown in his eyes.

"Who are..you?" She asked in serious tone. Her instinct tell her that this guy were dangerous.

"You no need to know, even I think you already know me for 5 years long."

"..."

Natsume sit behind her and look deeply in the cat's big auburn eyes.

"Is that really you..Polka dots?"

The cat shocked by his words.

"W..What..do you..mean?" She answered nervously.

"Che, Never mind" He looked away and resting his back on the tree.

_'Why..why dont I just..tell him..the truth..? Am I.. Afraid.. to turn normal?'_

"Hey, Ruka and Imai worried about you, better you have some rest and back to normal again"

"Ruka?" Her face lightened up hearing 'Ruka' words.

"Yea"

"If that so, better I back to the class.." The cat managed to stood up.

"No, you shouldnt back now. Back when youre normal, so you didnt make anybody worried, if you want to back, back to your room, not class." He said.

The cat stunned for a while, the reality hit her. She realized that she wasnt in her body. She even didnt know who's the owner of the body,yet she dont know where's her own body now. She sit down. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"How if.. I dont back to normal?"

Natsume shrugged, "I dont know," he answered lazily.

"Well then.. I'll back to..my room now.." she stood up and leave Natsume alone.

"Strange," he murmured.

He closed his eyes. His mind replayed back the scene where "Mikan" hug Ruka tightly and her act in the class last time.

Something really wrong..

---

Evening time, Hotaru's room.

Hotaru was finishing her latest invention when she saw a black shadow in her windows.

Without any fear, she opened the window and found a black cat meowed softly at her and jumped to her arms.

_'HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUU...God, I missed you sooo muuch..'_

Hotaru look confused with the cat nuzzling her arms and meowed LOUDLY.

"You're noisy"

_'Hey, any doubt?'_

Hotaru sighed and put the cat in her bed, then she opened her invention box and get a stuff that shaped like a candy can, she let out some candy and eat them.

"Invention no.014, "Communicator Candy", you can understand animal's languge by eating 3 of these"

Mikan looked very happy, if her invention really work, that mean..

_'Hotaruuu!' _

She get puzzled by the cat, she know this annoying voice.

"Mikan? No, you're just a cat"

_'YES! YES ITS ME! MIKAN! MI-KAN! M-I-K-A-N!'_

"Really? Why you're in cat's body?"

_'Listen..'_

(Mikan told everything to Hotaru)

Hotaru sighed, "So this cat's soul was in your body after you fallen onto him?"

_'CORRECT! and you see.. she make troubles with my body.. even hugging Ruka-pyon! How could I face Ruka-pyon after this all..'_

"Ruka worried about you, he thought that you had a sudden amnesia and ignore it.. maybe.."

_'Really? Thank God.. Anyway, did the cat make any trouble with my body?'_

Hotaru smirked, "yea, lot of troubles."

Mikan's eyes widened. _'NO WAY!'_

"She have a duel with Shoda and win (I think).. Then Shoda looks very angry because being called "Coward" by the cat"

_'HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!' _Mikan yelled.

"Youre too loud for cat.." Hotaru sighed.

-Silence-

'_Ne Hotaru, can you do something to turn me normal?'_

"Nope"

_'WHYYY!'_

"Shut up idiot, you'll disturb the neighbors.." Hotaru pulled Mikan's ear.

_'aaaawww! You mean, Hotaru' _

"We'll ask Narumi-sensei, but later. Better we find your body now, let's go" Hotaru said as she stood up.

_'Yaaaay! Thank you sooooooooooooo much Hotaru, youre so sweet..' _Mikan jumped to Hotaru's arms.

---

"I think the cat is in your room" Hotaru hold Mikan in her arms.

_'Why?'_

"Because the cat is in YOUR body, monkey brain. Che, maybe cat's brain better than yours"

"Imai!" Somebody running toward Hotaru and Mikan.

"What is it, Iinchou?"

"Err.. It's nothing, just greet, anyway it's almost dinner time... Hey, is that your new pet? A black cat?"

"Meow!"

"Iinchou.."

"Yes?"

"eat this candy, three of them.."

"Huh? Okay" He looked confused.

Iinchou eat the candy.

_'Iinchou! HEEYYY!'_

"What? I hear Mikan-chan's voice! But she was nowhere.." He looked around

_'I'm here'_

"Where is she, Imai?"

'_In front of you'_

Then he rolled his eyes to Hotaru's "cat".Yuu jumped in a case that he saw a cat talking.

"GHOST! A half human cat! (A/N : umm in Indonesia we call it "Siluman kucing" ;)" He exclaimed.

_'Iinchou! I'am Mikan!'_

"Eh?"

Hotaru sighed, then she told everything.

Yuu laughed heartily, as he heard Hotaru's story and fall down to his butt.

"Hahahahahahaha! It's too.. WEIRD! AHAHAHAHA!" (oops.. OOC for Yuu)

"Iinchou.. I never saw you like this before.. youre the one who WEIRD" Hotaru grinned.

_'IINCHOU YOU MEANIE!'_ Mikan cried.

"S...Sorry.. giggle.. but..this way too..giggle..funny..hehehehe"

Hotaru pulled Yuu away to help him stood up. And they walked away.

"So "Mikan" in the clinic was not the real Mikan, eh?" Yuu rubbed his chin

Hotaru nodded, "Something like that"

"mmm.. well, what the prove that the cat's soul was in her body.. OH I KNOW!" Yuu clapped his hand once.

_'What is it?' _Asked Mikan

"Let's go see Nogi first." Yuu smiled.

---

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Ruka answered as he heard the door knocked.

"I'm Tobita, Imai.. and.. somebody else"

"Oh okay, I'm coming" Ruka stood up and opened the door, greeted by Yuu's cheerful face.

"Hiya, Iinchou, Imai, and.."

_'RUKA-PYON!'_

"Black cat?"

Suddenly Yuu lift Mikan to Ruka's face, Mikan and Ruka had an eye contact.

-stare-

"well.. this cat really didn't affected by Nogi's animal pheromone, that mean.." Yuu glancing and smiled to Hotaru.

"You're brilliant, Iinchou" Hotaru replied his smile.

"Huh? What was happen?" Ruka look totally confused.

"Do you mind let us to your room? Details saved for later" Hotaru asked flatly.

"Of course, come on in"

"Thanks.."

---

"First, eat this candy" Hotaru said as she handed Ruka the candies

"Okay"

"..."

"Say hello to this cat" She added

"Are you kidding me?"

"No,no. Just do it"

"He..Hello, kitty" (A/N : I just added the coma in a case to avoided words "Hello Kitty")

_'Hello, Ruka-pyooon'_

Ruka jumped from his bed, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"This cat.. can talk? And.. Why is her voice same like Sakura-san's?"

Hotaru shooked her head, "No, It's not the cat who can talk, but because the candy I invented, you can understand what this cat says, err.. for one week.."

"yeah, and let me told you what was I heard from Imai." Yuu tapped Ruka's shoulder.

- - -

"So.. You're Sakura-san? Real Sakura-san?"

'_Yes,yes.. and I SHOULD told you ONE THING, Ruka-pyon"_

"What is it?"

_'Sorry for the cat that always troubling you, first.. the incident in the clinic : if I'm in my body that time, I WOULDNT hug you and didnt make you felt the embarassement'_

"Eeerrr.. what do you mean.. embarassment? I..really dont felt that thing you know.." Ruka blushed, his head down

_'But your face is like tomato that time! What then?' _Mikan exclaimed.

"Because..err.." Okay, he totally blushed now. _'Because I'm startled, you hug me all of sudden.. And now I know that was not the real you.. Sakura-san..'_

"Be-cause..?" Hotaru and Yuu asked in unison.

"No, NOTHING! By the way, that mean that Sakura-san in the clinic, in the class, who dueling with Shoda, was the cat that you said, and not you?" Ruka changed the subject.

"How many time we should tell you.." Hotaru frown her eyes.

_'And dont change the subject, Ruka-pyoon'_

"..."

"It's ok, Nogi. Well minna-san, It's time for dinner. Let's hurry to the dining room." Yuu look at Ruka with sympathy in his enticing eyes.

"Thanks, Tobita. Let's go to dining room then" Ruka stood up.

_'Where's Natsume?'_ Mikan asked

Ruka shrugged, "I dont know, never seen him around after he cutting the class.. I wonder where he'd gone.. Maybe he already in the dining room."

Then they're walked together to the dining room.

"Anyway Mikan, you know the law that didnt allow pets to enter the dining room, dont you?" Hotaru said.

_'You mean..'_

"Yeah, wait OUTSIDE dining room, okay?" She added.

_'Oh, man..' _Mikan look dissapointment.

CRASH. BANG

"KYAAAAAAAAA, MIKAN!" Nonoko screamed from the dining room.

Ruka, Hotaru, and Yuu looked at each other.

_'What was happening?' _Mikan puzzled.

Then they rushed to the dining room, except Mikan, of course.

-

-

-

-

A/N : Dun, dun, dun.. knives flew freely in the air AAAHH! DON'T KILL ME! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE! heeeee... What was happen? Stay tune for the next chappie, see ya! .:


	5. The Decision Of Turning Back

A/N : Oookkaay.. Since I'm on holiday, I submitted this chapter early.. hehe.. besides, I cannot let you waiting because of cliffhanger last chapter.. hee. Anyway, Chapter 5 is here! Go for it!

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice is not mine, All I have were only the mangas..

**Chapter 5 : The Decision of Turning Back**

"What was happen!"

Ruka entered the dining room and saw the stunned students, some of them closed their mouth by hands, Kokoroyomi's face became serious (rare, is it?), Nonoko trembling on the floor with Anna tried to make her calm, her eyes pointed to opened window in front of her.

Awkward night breeze engulfed the room.

"Why is it? The situation look really awkward" Ruka walked toward the opened window while Hotaru and Yuu try to negotiate Nonoko.

"Nonoko, what was happen?" Yuu asked softly.

"Mikan..Mikan.. She's.." She began to sob,

"..Yes?" Hotaru look curious.

"Mikan jumped from the window.." Answered Anna,

"And.. She was.. really weird.. because..because.. She jumped.. to..chase the.. Mouse.."

Hotaru shocked with Nonoko's explanation, _'So stupid..'_ She thought

Ruka turn his head and glancing at Nonoko, with surprise in his expession.

"You ALL saw her jumped and even didnt think to stop or rescue her! It's second floor, ladies and gentlemen!" Ruka yelled and rushed outside to look for Mikan.

Hotaru and Yuu looked at each other and chase Ruka.

"Nogi, wait for us!"

---

_'Hiya, what wa happen?' _Mikan said as she saw them running.

Ruka stopped. Hotaru and Yuu bumped to his back.

"Oh, I forget that you in the cat body.. Thank God.." Ruka fall down to his knee. He felt relieved.

"Idiot, that body still Mikan's body.. How if she hurt badly?"

"Yeah, better we find Mikan's body first" Yuu nodded.

_'Hee? What on earth was happen?'_

"The cat in YOUR BODY, JUMPED from the window for IDIOT REASON and stunning all the students in dining room" Hotaru exclaimed.

_'NO WAY! We must search my body now!' _

"Let's go"

---

Natsume walked lazily around the grassy road that leads to the dorm building.

'_Che, I'm not in a good mood today.. Besides I cutting 2 class..'_ He thought.

Suddenly his eyes pointed to a girl body lying in the ground, her legs hurt badly, long hair covered her half face.

Natsume walked toward her and shake her body,

"Hey, wake up. Are you alright?"

He hold her body carefully. His eyes widened.

'_Polka dots? Man, she hurt badly. What the hell was happen!'_

Then he looked at the opened window in the second floor. Sumire waved her hands.

"Heeey Natsume... Is she alriiight?" Her face look worried, she even forget what the cat have done to her.

Natsume's blood suddenly felt like burned. His mind wasn't clear and thinking bad thoughts when he saw Sumire in the window.

"Are you.. Are you.. TRIED TO KILL HER?" Natsume yelled to Sumire. A ball of fire come out from his palms,

Sumire look totally shocked and... scary.

"NO WAY! WHAT... WHAT MADE YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HEY!" Sumire yelled back, but her voice cracked, Natsume's words stabbed her. She burst to her room.

"NATSUME! There you are!" Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan rushed toward Natsume and Mikan's body.

_'My bodyyy' _Mikan hopelessly touch her poor body.

"Ruka..."

"Still alive" Hotaru said flatly when she checked the cat's vital sign.

"Yeah, cat have nine lives, they said" Yuu and Hotaru giggled.

"Natsume..."

"Ruka, why.. why you're look really calm?"

"Heehee.. Cat have nine lives, right?" Ruka glanced to Yuu and Hotaru. They nodded.

_'BUT IT STILL MY BODY! Sure it hurts when I back to it, eewww!'_

"Noisy cat from before? Anyway... What was happen?" Natsume look confused.

"Ahem, let me explain you from the first. Here, eat this candies" Hotaru smiled.

"Yea, then?" He eats the candy

_'STUPISTUPIDSTUPIDIDIOTIDOTIDIOT.. WHEEE'_

"Is she.. already awake?" Natsume checked Mikan's face. But Mikan still unsconcious.

_'MORONMORONMORONFOOLFOOLFOOL'_

Natsume pissed off. He summoned the fire in his palms. "Show yourself"

_'WHOA! Calm down, Natsume, I'm just kidding! Here I'am.. In front of you'_

Natsume jumped, "A cat.. can talk?"

_'I'm not a cat, I'm MIKAN.'_

"That candy you eat was communicator candy that helps you communicate with any language.. So you can hear Mikan's voice in human language. But actually she talks in cat's language" Hotaru explained.

"This cat was... Polka Dots girl?"

"Let me tell you the story.. But we should bring this cat and Mikan to the clinic first" Hotaru added.

"Yeah, okay"

"Ah, maybe I'll look for Narumi-sensei first, and Imai, can you give me those candies so I can tell him what really happen to Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked.

"Here, go ahead"

"Thanks!"

---

Inside the clinic..

"And that's the end of the story..."

Natsume stunned as he heard Hotaru's stories. He massaging his forehead to calm down his nerves.

'_Natsumee.. I know how it feels.. you being soft to me last time, then turn to your violent side again and leave me alone in that forest.. that's because you know me as the BLACK CAT, and now you know that cat was me.. poor boy' _Mikan annoyed Natsume.

"Shut up"

"What was Natsume did to you, Mikan-chan?" Narumi entered the room with Yuu and join the conversation.

"Naru.."

"Oops.. Natsume.. Anyway.. Come here, Mikan-chan.." Narumi smiled to Mikan.

_'senseeeeeeeiii'_ Mikan jumped to his arms and Narumi patted her head.

"Mikan-chan.. You sure been having a rough time.."

_'yeaah, sensei.. anyway.. I've been wondering, do you how to turn me back?'_

"Yeah, this is the second case after long long time ago." Narumi decide to butt and stretched his arms.

"Really? Who's the victim before Sakura-san?" Ruka getting curious.

Narumi giggled then look at Ruka's face, smiling.

"Reo."

-Silence-

"WHAT!" They yelled in disbelief.

"Re.. Reo? Funny! What animal he turn into?" Yuu asked

"Dog, he had many bad incident that time. And the dog dirt his name in many peoples eyes because he performed BAD concert that time, sheeesssh. But his name easily recovered from that situation. Anyway Keep this a secret. 'kay?"

_'HAHAHAHAHA! He should look pretty fool that time.. I cant imagine it!'_ Mikan laughed

"So.. How to turn him back?" Hotaru prepare a notes, wondering if she must made some invention to help the process.

"It depends to each of Mikan and the cat, are they decide to stay in new body, or back to normal."

_'Woow! It's seems easy!'_ Mikan get excited.

"I dont think so" Natsume added.

"Eh, why?" Ruka glared at his best friend.

"I dont know"

"..."

---

The cat opened her eyes slowly, a blur vision of many people she cant each tell came to her eyes.

_Many people?_

_'Hiya, you finally wake up, I'm sure you understand what I talking about without eating Hotaru's candy, kitty-san?'_ Mikan smiled.

The cat suddenly rose to a sitting position, she forgetten the wounds

"OUCH!" She cried in pain.

"Hey, you alright?" Ruka came closer to the cat.

"Ru--ka? I..I'm okay! AAW!"

"See.." He sighed.

Hotaru stared at Ruka for a few moments and smirked.

"Flirt" She shuttered.

"Imai! What was that for!" Ruka blushed madly

"You, lovely animal boy" Hotaru added flatly.

"!$$$ !"

_'Well, stop it Hotaru.. aaw poor Ruka-pyon... Anyway kitty-san.. I want to ask you something'_

"..You?" The cat surprised as she saw her body with Mikan inside.

'_Yeah, my name is Mikan and I'm in your body. So, Narumi-sensei said that if we want to turn back to our body, it depends on each other decision to stay or back.. You want to back, dont you?'_ Mikan asked.

The cat felt silence for a moment and lowered her head.

"No.."

-

-

-

-

A/N : cliffy here, cliffy there, I'm suck at chapter ending... geez. Anyway please review! aaah I want to relax for a moment before study hard in 9th grade...taking a racket and go outside

**Mikan** : HEY! DONT RUN! You're so mean to me!

**Yuina** : I dont care, just stay in that body until I updated the story.

**Ruka** : But you have to update soon... I'm sure the readers agreed with us. Ne, minna-san? -smiling to the readers-

**Yuina** : (shrugged) I want to relax..

a ball of fire appeared in front of my face

**Yuina** : DONT KILL ME NATSUMEE! AAAAHH! OKAY! OOKAAAY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!

**Yuu and Hotaru** : Please wait for the next chapter!


End file.
